The Warrior Princess
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome overhears a secret her mother has been keeping from her, her whole life, she's not her daughter. Now Kagome must cope with the information she's head while getting to know her birth mother, that is if she finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Chapter One:

Sesshomaru stared at the woman his sweet imouto Kagome introduced to him as his mother and could only think about how she was not how he had pictured her to be at all. He didn't know why he had assumed she would be like her mother but he had imagined she had Kagome's natural tan with wavy untamable black hair like Kagome's and was a sprite fire which took nothing from no one and had an urge to save everyone. Instead, here he was looking at a pale woman with short straight black hair, something he figured could be from getting it cut, and brown eyes who was soft spoken.

The more differences he noticed, the more he assumed she had taken after her father. He was going to ask that until he caught her scent, there wasn't any hint that they were related. He looked around the room to see where Kagome was and noticed for the first time that she wasn't in there.

"She had to go to the store real quick," Kunlun told him figuring he didn't realize when he was lost in thought. "You look like you have a question Sesshomaru-sama. Is there anything you want to ask me?" She asked him. "Does the Miko know your not her mom?" Sesshomaru asked her. He watched as Kunlun panicked for a second before she hid it. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru-sama? Kagome is my daughter." She said.

He could tell from her scent that she was lying, but she was also telling the truth. "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru." He told her harshly not caring when she flinched at the tone of his voice. He watched as Kunlun sighed softly before looking at him sadly.

"No, she doesn't know I'm not her mom. Kagome was given to me by a woman named Diana who was covered in blood when I was living in my old home in Osaka. She had told me she was in a war Kagome's father Ares and had begged me to watch over her, I agreed. As the years went my bond with Kagome grew even though I knew that one day Diana would come back. So I made a selfish decision and moved here in Tokyo where I met my husband. I told him Kagome was from a previous marriage and he accepted her with open arms." Kunlun admitted to Sesshomaru not knowing that Kagome heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Chapter Two:

Kagome was standing in the hallway shocked at what she had heard. 'I can't believe this. My mom isn't my mom.' She thought. She had always wondered why they had suddenly moved when she was three at the time her mom had told her that she had found a better job.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she walked into the room. She ignored the worried and scared look on her mom's face and sat next to Sesshomaru she didn't have to look at him to see that he was looking down at her emotionlessly, but she would be able to see the understanding in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru shall give you both some privacy." Sesshomaru said before he quietly walked outside.

It was quiet for a while with Kagome looking down at her lap deep in thought and Kunlun watching Kagome tensely before Kunlun broke the silence with a question that was eating her up inside. "How ... how much of that did you hear Kagome?" She asked her nervously. "All of it," Kagome told her before looking at her hurt. "Why? Why did you do it? Were you ever planning on telling me?" She asked her and waited for her to answer.

"Of course I was going to tell you ... one day ... when I was ready to." Kunlun admitted. She watched Kagome waiting to see what her response would be. She prepared herself for it, assuming Kagome would speak out of hurt or hell even anger but Kagome did neither, and her heart clenched when Kagome spoke calmly to her, something she knew her daughter only did when she was distressed.

"Did you know her?" Kagome asked her. "Did I know who?" Kunlun asked her even though she already knew who she was talking about. "My birth mom, did you know her?" Kagome asked her.

Kunlun hesitated to answer. "... We had met a week before she asked me to watch over you. I had found her bloody and beaten in my backyard; she was holding you close to her chest. I bought her inside and helped her that was when I learned that she was at war with your father, Ares. I offered for her to stay with me until she was able to leave to which she replied that it would take no longer than a week." She told her.

She watched Kagome take in the new information before looking down at her cup of tea she felt horrible about her actions; she had deprived a mother of her child, of the joy of raising her. But, no matter how terrible she felt she did not regret doing it, and she would not apologize either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Chapter Three:

After a while of sitting there in silence, neither of them having the right words to say. Kagome quietly stood up and walked outside to join Sesshomaru on the porch. After stepping outside, she began to pace angrily back and forth in front of Sesshomaru as he watched her with uninterested eyes. "Go ahead and let it all out imouto," Sesshomaru told her as he closed his eyes and readied himself for her explosion.

"I can't believe she's done this! After all of these years, I thought I knew everything about this family. I thought she was my mother and that Souta was my half-brother but no! It turns out that I was basically abducted from my real mom! How could she have kept this a secret for so long? She can't even keep a surprise birthday party a secret longer than a week! And from the way that she told me that she would tell me one day when she was ready leads me to believe that she was planning on telling me on her deathbed. I can't understand why she would do that I doubt the woman wouldn't have denied her from seeing me not after watching me for three years. Three years is a long time, was she ever coming back for me? Did she abandon me or did the war with my dad take years?" Kagome practically snarled, the irritation apparent in her voice as she made arm gestures and continued to pace throughout her rant. She took a deep breath, stopped pacing and looked at Sesshomaru for his opinion when she was done.

Sesshomaru lazily opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "Are you finished?" He asked her. He watched her nod before he opened his other eye. "It's simple imouto, ask yourself one question. What would have happened if you were to have left with your biological mother?" He told her. "What do you mean? If that were the case, then I would be living with her." Kagome told him.

"Precisely, if that you would have had a completely different life. A different home, family, friends, everything. This also includes how you would have grown up the choices only available here would not have been present with your birth mother meaning you would have never fallen down the wall." Sesshomaru pointed out to her as he watched her waiting for her reaction.

"Meaning no feudal Japan, no Shippo, no Inuyasha, no Sango, no Miroku, no Koga, no Ayame, no Ginta, no Hakkaku, no Kaede, no you, or anybody. Sure there's a chance that we would have met, but we wouldn't be as close as we are now." Kagome told him softly before she sighed and sat next to him. "You know it's never good when you say more than two words." She said causing Sesshomaru to smirk at her before he closed his eyes and got comfortable.

It was quiet for a while the only thing that could be heard was the birds chirping and Buyo lazily playing with one of his toys by the door before Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and spoke. "Will you help me find her?" She asked him softly.

"You do not need to ask imouto. This Sesshomaru will need to know your birth mother's last name along with a physical description of her. After that, it should take this one no more and no less than a week." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll be right back," Kagome told him before standing up and walking back inside to where Kunlun was. When she didn't find her in the living room, she figured she was in her bedroom. As she walked, she thought about how she was going to bring this up to her as she walked.

She stopped walking right before she got to her door. 'I've fought demons, defeated Naraku, and traveled around feudal Japan in a mini skirt, but I'm having trouble asking questions that could help me find my biological mom.' She thought pitifully as she lightly hit her head against the hallway wall. She closed her eyes and groaned loudly before she opened them when she heard the door open. Looking to her right, she saw Kunlun standing there looking at her.

"I overheard your conversation with Sesshomaru-sama her last name is Prince, and she looks a lot like you there are only a few differences while your hair is wavy and down to your thighs hers is straight and waist-length, you have a heart-shaped face while hers is slender, she had broad shoulders," Kunlun told her.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a thankful smile. Kunlun merely nodded and closed the door. Kagome stared at the door for a while before shaking her head and leaving to tell Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Chapter Four:

A week and a few days later the Higurashi family was having a quiet dinner. This morning Kagome was contacted by Sesshomaru, she was hoping for good news but was shocked instead when she learned that Sesshomaru was only able to find a little information on Diana Prince but was still unable to find her current location, she had naturally assumed he would have been able to find every little detail about her. It was narrowed down between where she has been said to be which was either in Washington, D.C. or Happy Harbor, Rhode Island which was too far apart for her and Sesshomaru's liking, mostly hers.

The more they looked into it, the more it seemed as if he couldn't find her, which led to her current suspicion; that there was something, he was hiding from her. After all, this is Sesshomaru, so far the only thing he hasn't been able to do is to smile and laugh. So she decided that she was going to find out the next time she saw him whatever it was he was hiding.

Throughout the time it has been slightly awkward between Kagome and Kunlun with Kagome only being Civil to her for Souta's sake, but as time moved on, the harder it was becoming to do. They both had different perspectives on the issue.

To Kagome, the whole situation wasn't right. She felt like she should be able to know her birth mother and about her true heritage. She wanted answers to her questions, what type of woman her mother was like, did she come back to find her, what type of man is her father like, and why was she in a war with him?

The more she thought about it, the sadder she became, so she tried to keep herself bury herself in her studies and help with the chores around the house. That would work, but she would often find herself outside at night sitting on the roof and looking at the night sky deep in thought.

To Kunlun, it made no sense to even bother looking for Diana. To her, Kagome had already had a loving family who loved and supported her, instead of Diana who in Kunlun's eyes abandoned Kagome and gave up any chance she had in a relationship with her. She was also angry at Sesshomaru-sama, who she completely blamed for her secret being out in the open now.

The more she thought about the possibility of Kagome finding Diana and leaving her and Souta behind the angrier she became so she tried not to think about it but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Like Kagome, she had many unanswered questions. But unlike Kagome, she didn't want the answers to almost all of those questions.

The only question she wanted an answer to was to a question that couldn't be answered now. She wondered if Kagome would have reacted differently if she had found out the truth in another way?

Glancing at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and seeing the look on her face as she lazily played with her food, she knew the answer, but she didn't want to accept it. Kagome would have reacted the same way no matter how she told her or when she told her. She would still have been angry and still searched high and low for Diana. It just who Kagome was, and she wouldn't change her for anything in the world.

Standing up with an inaudible sigh she quietly walking towards the sink she wondered for the first time in a long time what happened to Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Chapter Five:

For the first time in a long time - scratch that, for the first time EVER, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with only one thing in mind. They were currently in his study, well one of his studies. "You've finally gone insane in your old age, haven't you?" She asked him.

"This one is not insane nor old." Sesshomaru stated with a deadpanned expression. "You're over a thousand years old, your old." Kagome began, she smirked a little when she heard Sesshomaru sighed. "And your insane for even saying that I should learn magic. MAGIC! Im a Miko Sessh, not a magician, witch or wizard!" She finished, throwing her hands in the air in front of her dramatically.

"This one is aware of what you are, Miko," Sesshomaru spoke up before resuming his work. "Then why say I should learn magic from some guy named Constanteen?!" Kagome demanded. She had agreed to talk with Sesshomaru assuming he was going to tell her what information he had of where Diana Prince, but instead he's trying to convince her to learn magic from some guy she's never met.

"His name is Constantine." Sesshomaru corrected her, not looking up at her. He smirked when he felt her huff and knew she rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever! You knew exactly who I was talking about!" Kagome slumped forward and laid her head onto his desk.

It was quiet for a while before Sesshomaru spoke. "He's an associate of mine from the States." He stated. "The States?! I don't even know English!" Kagome glared at him before lifting her head up a little.

"You can always learn." Sesshomaru stated as if it was the simplest solution. "How will this even help me find my birth, mom?! I thought you were searching for her, what happened to that?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised as she waited for a response. At this point she believed he had forgotten about the whole thing because to him it was trivial, he's really old and had forgotten about the entire thing, or he's been too busy with the company lately.

"I was unable to locate her on my own." Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted. "So I informed him of your situation, and we came to the decision that this would help you." He continued. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Kagome asked him.

It was quiet for a while before Kagome spoke. "Fine! When do I meet him?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and her right leg over her left. "This Saturday, I have arranged for a private jet to take us to the States." He informed her.

"... Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry I've been snappy lately ... it's just -." Kagome started but was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "You do not have to apologize to this one. I understand." He told her. Kagome smiled softly, happy that he wasn't angry at her and that he understood.

They both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Poll: Keep story pairing as Kagome and Conner or change it to harem?

A) Keep as Conner and Kagome

B) Change to ConnerxKagomexJaime

C) Change to ConnerxKagomexVirgil

D) Change to ConnerxKagomexRoy

Chapter Six:

Kagome looked at John Constantine and couldn't help but wonder exactly how Sesshomaru knew him and how they came to be associates. Which lead to her next question, does Sesshomaru have any friends? As far as she knew, he only had associates and acquaintances but no friends.

She blinked owlishly when she heard someone loudly clear their throat. Looking at Sesshomaru, she wondered why he was glaring at her. "Do you want me to get you some cough medicine?" She asked innocently, looking at John out the corner of her eyes when she heard him laugh before looking back to Sesshomaru who's eye twitched at the question.

"No," Sesshomaru said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you sure? If not cough medicine, then maybe a cough drop?" Kagome suggested. "No," Sesshomaru told her, irritation evident in his voice. "Then why'd you clear your throat?" Kagome asked, confused.

"We have been trying to gain your attention for the past fifteen minutes." Sesshomaru stated with a glare. "... I was daydreaming for that long?" Kagome asked before giggling sheepishly when Sesshomaru glared more menacingly.

~ John Constantine's Point of View ~

He watched the two amusedly and could not believe what he was seeing if anyone would have told him that the great dog demon Sesshomaru was going back and forth with a human woman smaller than him, he wouldn't believe them but here it was happening right now, and he was glad to say he was standing front row to watch it!

Looking over the woman who Sesshomaru introduced as Kagome, he couldn't help but think that she was the exact opposite of what he had in mind when Sesshomaru asked him to teach a member of his pack.

She has long raven wavy that ended at her thighs, a heart-shaped face, and peach skin. She wore a red jacket, a blue jean skirt, and brown boots. Beside her was a large yellow backpack. He wondered if she could carry that on her own and if so, how?

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru clear his throat, looking at him he smiled sheepishly. 'Busted.' He thought with a slight chuckle.

When Kagome looked at him again, he had to stop himself from gasping at her eyes. They were a beautiful crystal blue that oddly enough now that he thought about it, her eyes reminded him of both Diana's and Bruce's. He could see Diana's wisdom, courage, and stubbornness not to back down, yet they were precisely Bruce's color, and maybe he imagined this, but he could see the sorrow they held just like his and like Bruce, she attempted to hide it.

Looking away from her after what felt like hours, he watched as Sesshomaru walked away from them. "So ... how 'bout I give you a tour?"


	7. Poll Update

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Conner Kent

Poll: Keep story pairing as Kagome and Conner or change it to harem?

A) Keep as Conner and Kagome: 3

B) Change to ConnerxKagomexJaime: 0

C) Change to ConnerxKagomexVirgil: 0

D) Change to ConnerxKagomexRoy: 2

E) Change to ConnerxKagomexConstantine:

F) Change to ConstantinexKagome:

To the ones that have already voted, you can change your vote, keep it, or add another choice to it.


End file.
